customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 1995 Aired on ABC (September 1997) Part 6
(The knob jiggles for a moment. Suddenly, the door flies open revealing Woody, entangled in Christmas lights, standing atop a pile of boxes to be at door knob height) * (Woody and the rest of the junk topple over) * (A bowling ball topples out, smashing Woody square on the head) * Woody: Oof! (to the hallway) Buzz?! The coast is clear. Buzz? Where are you? * Buzz: (off-screen; sampled voice) There's a secret mission in uncharted space. Let's go. * (Woody creeps down the hallway, dragging the Christmas lights with him) * Hannah: (off-screen) Really? That is so interesting. * (Woody peeks into the open doorway of Hannah's bedroom) * (Hannah is pretending to have a tea party. Her guests are dolls, headless dolls, that is except for Buzz) * (He is seated at the miniature table, dressed up in a frilly apron and fashionable party hat) * Hannah: Would you like some tea, Mrs. Nesbit? * Woody: (under his breath) Buzz! * (Hannah has placed a tiny teapot in Buzz's severed arm and pours imaginary tea with this) * Hannah: It's so nice that you could join us on such late notice. * (Woody steps back into the hallway) * Woody: Oh, dear! * Hannah: What a lovely hat, Mrs. Nesbit. This goes quite well with your head. * (Woody thinks for a moment, then takes a few steps further down the hall. He clears his throat) * Woody: (high voice) Hannah! Oh, Hannah! * (Hannah stops pouring tea and looks up) * Hannah: (yelling out her room) Mum? (to the dolls) Please excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back. * (As soon as Hannah exits the room, Buzz kneels over face-down onto the table) * (Hannah passes Woody, hidden under the Christmas lights and walks downstairs) * Hannah: What is this, Mum? Mum, where are you? * (Woody bolts into Hannah's room) * Woody: Buzz! Hey, Buzz! Are you alright? * (Buzz lifts his head up and wails in drunken despair) * Buzz: Gone! It's all gone! All of it's gone. Bye-bye! Whoo-hoo! Farewell! * (Woody picks up Buzz's severed arm) * Woody: What just happened to you? * Buzz: One moment you're defending the entire galaxy, (pointing at other dolls) and suddenly you find yourself sucking down Darjeeling with Marie Antoinette and her little sisters. * (The headless dolls turn and wave) * (Woody removes the teapot from the severed arm and sets it on the table) * Woody: I think you've had enough tea for today. (helping Buzz up) Let's get you out of here, Buzz. * Buzz: (grabbing Woody) Don't you get this?! You see the hat? I am Mrs. Nesbit!! (hysterical laughter) * Woody: Snap out of this, Buzz! * (Woody presses Buzz's helmet open, slaps him across the face with his own detached arm and then politely closes the helmet) * (Buzz sobers up and calmly takes his severed arm from Woody. Buzz walks out of the room while Woody follows) * Buzz: (somber) I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just a little depressed, that's all. I can get through this. * (Buzz reaches the center of the hallway and drops to his knees) * Buzz: Oh, I'm a sham!! * Woody: (loud whisper) Sh-h-h-h-h!! Csendes, Buzz. * Buzz: Look at me! I can't even fly out of a window! * (Woody stops short. He looks down the hallway in the direction of Sid's room) * (Woody can see straight out Sid's window across the path to Andy's bedroom window) * Buzz: (continued) But the hat looked good. Warn me the hat looked good! The apron is a bit much, it's not my color..... * Woody: Out the window....Buzz, you're a genius! * (Woody grabs the coil of Christmas lights and drags Buzz towards Sid's room) * Woody: (continued) C'mon, this way! * Buzz: Years of Academy training, wasted!!